The Courtier (A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction)
by NeverSky
Summary: A storm brews in the middle of the night in a kingdom long ago where a princess meets a stranger that emerges from the storm. When they meet there is an instant attraction. Little does she know everything was all according to plan, until suddenly it wasn't. An epic love story of a princess whose life will never be the same. A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction 3
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong*A/N* So this story is meant to be based on the tv show the Vampire Diaries however it will not include any of the characters. This story will simply use the rules and supernatural entities of the Vampire Diaries. So this is my first fanfiction and i'm basically writing it to try to improve my writing skills so feel free to comment any helpful tips or constructive critisism. So here we go... *A/N*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong /strongCharlotte Sinclair walked down the narrow stone hallway of Sinclair castle, her hands bound behind her back in thick tight ropes. Her head hung low as she walked guards flanked her on both sides as she was led down the hall into the dark depths of the dungeon below. The rich flair of the ruffles in her dress meant nothing now as she was thrown roughly into the dark cellar. As she lay uncomfortably on the cold ground she twisted around to look back behind her and heard the slam of the iron door to her prison. Through the bars she watched as the guards turn and left the way they had come leaving her to the darkness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" -*Flashback*-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Charlotte POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Lightning struck outside though the dark stormy clouds as I walked down the castle hallway illuminated by the candels on the walls. The cold night air blew in through all the open windows making a chill run down my spine. The entire castle was silent except for the thundering of the storm outside and the whistle of the wind though the trees. I quietly made my way down the hall taking a silent stroll through the halls at night. Storms such as these could be dangerous if you were unlucky enough to be caught in one, but I loved to sit and watch the rain fall down. There was some beauty in the chaos of it all, in the unpredicability of the storm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" My feet made no sound on the cold stone floor as I progressed forward getting close the grand entrance of the castle. Soon enough I found myself facing the grand doors that were at least 4 times my height. I looked up at them before turning to make my way back to my room the storm thundering in the background. The thunder knocked against the wooden doors behind me as I walked away, and then again louder. I turned around just as the third knock resounded against the strong wooden doors. That wasn't thunder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The knocking continued and I hesitated rooted in place and caught off guard. A noise behind me made me jump just as a group of guards started rushing past me making their way towards the front door. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What's going on?" I questioned them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Two men ma'am,caught out in the storm." One stopped to reply before rushing off to help the other guards open up the sturdy doors and raise the gate. The doors eventually creaked open to reveal two men just as the guard said standing in the rain soaking wet. One man stood hunched over obviously wounded either from the storm or something else. He was being proped up by the other man who by the looks of it couldn't have been much older than me, but his dark features gave him the appearence of a man rather than a boy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He walked in hesitantly and wearily scanned the room around him. His gaze landing on mine for a second before continuing his scan of the castle before returning to help the wounded man beside him. I felt a breeze pass me as a figure rushed by clothed in robes and red velvet. The torchlight illuminating the castle glinted against the metal of the golden crown that sat upon his head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What happened?" He questioned his commanding voice resounding off the stone walls./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "These two men your majesty. They were found caught out in the storm." One of the senior guards replied. The king looked up and down the two newcommers to his castle his eyes resting on the crest stitched upon the old man's chest and then took in his condition./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Come inside." He greeted rushing them inside. The guards took this as a sign and rushed to help the old man that was bent over. "Get him care immediently." the king commanded. "Then show this young man to the guest room in the west wing-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Sir," the young man cut off the king. "I would like to stay with my father." this was the first time he had made a noise in all of the chaos unfolding around him. His voice was deep and matched his dark features that stood tall no longer bent over the old man./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Of course." the king replied making no notion to the fact that he had been cut off. I stood there silently looking on at the scene as people rushed around me. The king ushered both men towards a doorway the guards following them before he stopped to watch the crowd leave through the arch. After everyone left, the room was oddly quiet as my father turned to face me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What are you doing up this late?" He questioned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I -" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You should go to bed." the king cut me off directing me towards a set of stairs to my right./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "But whats going to happen to them?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Thats nothing you need to worry about now go to bed."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He spoke it as a command so I knew better than to argue and turned and headded up the stairs towards my room. I reached the wooden doors and opened them slowly and headed towards my plush quilted covers and burried myself amongst my numerous pillows wondering what happened tonight./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*3rd Person POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The medical ward was quiet at this time of night with the storm brewing just outside the window. It was quiet for the most part a couple of knights lay in beds wounded from battle and other reasons. They lay in the other room quietly sleeping through the noise with the help of a few sedative herbs. None of them heard the commotion as guards rushed into the ward illuminating the room with torches and glinting metal. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Lay him down here." The head guard said guesturing to an empty bed as the nurse rushed from her quarters in the other room. She pushed passed the rows of guards to look down upon the old man./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Whats going on here?" She asked taking in the man's condition./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "He was found in the storm, appears to have a broken leg ma'am" One guard stated./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I've got him for now, you can clear out, lord knows the poor man dosen't need you lot hovering over him, now go." she shooed them away and ushered them out of the room before turning to her patient. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I can fix a broken leg, but it's gonna take some time." the nurse said and began to make a splint which she then applied to the man's leg. After she finished her work she stated that the only thing left to do now was rest and gave the old man a poltice to ease the pain and left returning to her quarter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The two men sat quietly in the dimly lit room: the old man laying on the bed, the younger one sitting on a stool at his side. A movement in the darkness caught the younger man's eye and he stood up staring at the darkness. The movement continued and another man stepped out into the shadows. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He appeared to be middle aged with a short haircut and closely trimmed goatee that connected over his upper lip into a mustache. His dark eyes scanned the scene before speaking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Everything went according to plan?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes, fa-" The young man began./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Ahem." The man coughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes, Lord Ciro." The young man corrected himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "And you know what you must do?" He prodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes, I am ready."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong*A/N* So this is my first ever fanfic I hope you guys like it please comment and tell me what you think. I would mean the world to me :D Thanks! *A/N*/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Charlotte POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I woke up early the next morning to the sun shining in though the window. It was a plesant change to the storm last night. The storm. I suddenly remembered and bolted up as last nights events flashed through my mind. I still didn't understand everything that had occured, but my curiosity was fueling me as I got up and began to get dressed out of my night gown. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I went into my closent and ruffled through my numerous dresses that hung there. Eventually I decided upon a lovely light blue gown that matched my eyes. The matching shoes sat below with sparkling gems dotting the edge of the fabric. As I went to the dresser I ran a brush through my hair before deciding that I was presentable and walked out into the hallway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" My feet headed towards the throne room where my father was located for most of the morning with my mind set on getting answers. A number of servants passed me on my way with a simple "Good morning." as I went along. The hallway meanwhile continued in front of me; the stone extending below me and up along the walls, which were lined with stone torches that were usualy lit at night but were curently put out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Continuing along I finally found myself in front of the giant wooden doors of the throne room and pushed on the wood which creaked as it opened. As I stepped inside I caught a glimpse of my father siitting proudly on his throne, currently preoccupied with a game of chess. My father loved chess and all games that involved logic. He was a pro at them. Before he was king my father was prince of the kingdom and practiced in the art of battle tactics. He was elected general of an army and planned out strategic movements that allowed him to win many battles. In his time he was revered and his father admired him as a valuable asset on the field of battle. But when his father was assasinated by an enemy kingdom my father was forced to fight a war on his own soil to prevent us from being overrun. His soildiers were fighting for their lives and their home as the went off to face their enemy outnumbered. Without the strategy of my father the kindom would not be standing here today./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" So when I entered the throne room and saw him emersed in his game I quietly approached and waited for him to finish against his opponent and loyal trusted friend Lord Ciro who seemed to be beat as he sat there contemplating his next move./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Ah, Charlotte, I've been meaning to talk to you." the king finally addressed me pausing only a second from his game./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes I wish to talk to you too, father." I began./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes, yes of course, but first. It has come to my attention that you are almost of age?" He questioned moving his rook around the board thinking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes, my birthday is in exactly a month. But -"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Perfect, then it is about time for you to find a suitor." He said before deciding upon the placement of the rook. That caught me off guard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Wait, what?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "It is about time that you were married. I have sent for suitors to come visit from the various estates and at the end of the month you shall choose one and be wed." He casually explained as my eyes widened, I knew I would have to get married someday but I never thought it would just be thrown on me like this especially now. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "But.."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You will be married and that is final. Am I understood?" his voice taking on a commanding tone and I realized I had no choice but to agree./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes... yes sir. But sir?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I was wondering... what happened with the two men who were caught in the storm last night?" I asked hesitantly waiting for his reply./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You shouldn't worry yourself about them. I'll deal with it." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "But-" I began wanting answers. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Enough! I am handeling it! Now go!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes sir." I replied with a bow and began to walk away. As I opened the door with another loud creak I heard behind me. "Ah, checkmate" as I left the room. I found myself once again in the stone hallway of the castle a bit dissappointed as I realized that I didn't find out what I wanted and even more I was worried as I thought about what my father had said. I was to be married? How? Why? and for the first time I realized. I didn't want to be married... not to some stranger that I had barely met. But I couldn't think of how I was going to get out of this./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Rowan POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The night was pleasant sleeping in the castle's hospital ward on the cotton sheets. The sun had barely risen above the treetops when I awoke from my sleep to find myself laying beside my "father". The man that I had carried through the castle gates, he lay there in the bed beside me with his feet elevated. I too lay in my cot enjoying the peace that remained in this moment before everything went downhill. The sound of a rooster's crow in the distance reminded me that my moment of normalcy was over and I sat up in my cot./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It was time. I stood up and walked over to my father's cot and looked down upon him. The man was pale the faint traces of his age was clearly visabe on his face. I watched as his chest rose and fell steadily with every breath. Life was so fragile when you were human. Every breath meant something, but not anymore, not to me. I heard the shuffling of footsteps, the nurse would be up soon to check on her patients. In the blink of an eye I quickly pulled out my knife and cut his throat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I cleaned my knife on his shirt and stashed it under my clothes before leaving to find the nurse and report the murder of my father. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" -/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The nurse had just gotten up when I reached her and explained that I had woken up to find my father's throat slit. She immediently rushed to see the evidence I had laid out and sent an urgent messenger to the king. Approximately 20 minutes later the king arrived and stood staring at the body that lay in the bed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "How did this happen?" He asked looking from me to the nurse./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I don't know I woke up and found him like this." I faked concern and added a slight shake to my voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You arrived in the middle of the night this had to have happened sometime in the early hours of the morning." the king said more to himself that to the rest of us. "You there, guard." he called the guard over. "Have you seen anyone come by as you were making your rounds?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "No sir, not a soul." He replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I want to find who is responsible for this! I want guards all over the castle. I will not allow the security of my home to be breached. This castle has always been safe and it will remain so, now go notify the others!" He dismissed the guards who stood watch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Now," he turned to face me. "I believe that it is time you explained to me what exactly happened last night." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong*A/N* This is my first time writing so please give me feedback and tips on what you did and didn't like it would mean the world to me! So if you have any time please comment/review thanks! *A/N*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" As the king questioned me I retold my version of last nights events./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "My father was a noble from a neighboring country who was very respected in his area. He made his money from farming the land that surrounded his estate and renting them out to others. Everything was peaceful until last night when my father returned home looking very troubled. After some time when the sun had just begun to set, he told me to pack my things and come along though he would not say where. I went quietly following his lead as we climbed into a carriage and he paid the driver before we headed out on the open road following the setting sun. When I questioned him about where we were going he would not answer but in order to attempt the roads at night he must have been desperate."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "As we progressed in our journey I noticed the winds beginning to pick up and asked my father if we should think about finding a place to spend the night, but he was determined to not lose any time and refused my attempts to console him. We rode very quietly in he dark until we reached a small forest. I was unsure about whether it was a good idea to travel so openly but my father would hear none of it, and so we rode through the dark forest making haste. I don't know the cause of our journey but from the actions of my father, it was important. I am not sure of the exact moment when we were overtaken but sometime in the forest we were attacked. I couldn't see their faces in the dark but I could hear movement all around me in the crinkle of leaves and the breaking of sticks on the ground. When the driver's scream was cut short outside I knew we were next and needed to leave."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My father was deathly silent and signaled for me to not make a sound as he listened for their position. I heard the brush of leaves on my left and pointed towards the door as he nodded. We decided that we had no time to contemplate the decision and quickly opened the right door and jumped out and ran. I jumped over logs and rocks on the ground through the woods with my father trailing behind. The moon's light illuminated our path as we ran, after a while the moon's rays showed us a single tower of this castle where we hoped we would find refuge, but by now my father was tiring and falling behind. I urged him forward estimating about half a mile to the castle when I heard my father scream and turned around to see that he had tripped on a log and fell on rock that was firmly planed in the ground. As I ran back to him and examined his leg I quickly noted that it was broken, he was already exhausted from the long run and now it was almost sure that he would not be able to walk on his own. I picked him up and had him wrap an arm around my shoulders as I half dragged him the rest of the way to the castle gates. By now, the storm had picked up, the wind was blowing the rain was coming down on us in full force and I saw the flash of lightning in the background. Not much later we arrived at the castle gates which opened as I knocked, and I'm sure you know what happened after that." I finished calmly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I was done I waited to see what the king would say. A brooding expression lay on his face as he thought my story over. Finally he spoke, "So you have no idea who it was that attacked you?" he asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not a clue, my father wouldn't even tell me why we were there in the first place." I replied evenly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""These men have breached the security of these walls, and I will do all in my power to find them and bring them to trail for all the harm they have caused you. Until then I bid you welcome in this castle, I will have a servant direct you to a room you may stay in for as long as you like." He nodded to me and left the room to go summon a servant before heading down the hall back towards the throne room. I smiled to myself knowing that the king believed my story whole heartedly and had just granted me access to the entire castle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't smile just yet" Said a voice in a corner and Lord Ciro appeared from the shadows. "This is only the beginning you still have a long way to go."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know!" I sapped with a scowl. "But he believed my story without question that's got to count for something."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lord Ciro smirked "He only believed your story so well because you are so good at acting like an innocent victim."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now" Lord Ciro brought me over away from the door. "The servant will be here any moment, do you remember what the next step is?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course I remember! I've lived for 245 years and I remember ever moment!" I snapped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't forget I'm still older than you little boy!" He retorted squeezing my shoulder so hard that I could feel his bulky ring pressing into my skin. When he let go I twisted my own nervously. "The princess has been asked to wed, within the week suitors will be crowding around in the castle looking for her affections. You must beat them to it. Win her heart, I don't care what act you have to put up, just do it. Make her choose you. When you're married you'll be the rightful king, and don't worry I'll take care of his majesty." He ordered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And how am I supposed to do that. Shes a prissy royal who won't think twice about me." I intrigued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sure you'll figure something out." Lord Ciro replied before heading out the door and once again leaving me alone. Not much later a male servant came through the door and gestured for me to follow him. He led up flights of stairs through the castle and we arrived at a set of double doors that I opened to reveal a guest room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There are clothes in the closet" The servant said and went and opened the door to a giant wardrobe revealing lavish clothes. "Will there be anything else you need sir?" He questioned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No that will be all." I dismissed the servant who quickly left through the wooden doors. I walked over to the window which now showed the sun slowly rising above the trees signifying I will have to be careful/em I thought to myself emthere are so many ways this can go wrong. /emAs I said that I felt the growing hunger inside of me, I would have to be very careful indeed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Charlotte POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I returned to my room after my father's refusal to provide any details as to what occurred the other night, so I angrily climbed the stairs before slamming the door behind me as I entered my room. Not that anyone would have heard it or cared. But it made me feel better, who was my father that he thought he could just wed me off without any warning! I thought angrily to myself. Oh, right, he was the king. The supreme lord highness. My sarcasm oozed through my though my thoughts. I paced around my room as I calmed myself down and though about how I was going to do this, but what COULD I do? The suitors would come whether I wanted them or not. The least I could do was not make it EASY for them. Yes, I would avoid them unless they were unavoidable. I sighed and walked over to the window the morning light shone on me as I looked down at the courtyard below where the servants were just walking about doing their duties. They got up around six every morning to begin their work. I felt bad for them. They were as much prisoners in their lives as I was in mine. If not in the same way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A group of horses entered the courtyard from the forest outside. It was a hunting party of knight that had just returned with their catch that they would give to the cook for dinner tonight. I observed the dealings down below for a while before there was a knock at my door that interrupted me from my mindless gazing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come in" I said and turned to face the newcomer. It was Fauna my maid who entered holding a basket full of freshly washed clothes which she sat down when she entered and began to hang up in my dresser./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you" I told her and came over with an offer to help./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh no ma'am I've got this," she replied neatly putting clothes on hangers. Each and every dress was wrinkle free and shone beautifully./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You do such a good job." I told her while I watched her work. She was about my age maybe a little younger with chestnut brown hair a few shades lighter than my own. Her nimble hands were tiny but calloused from years of working in the castle and her skin was somewhat tanned from working outside. In all she is the best seamstress in the castle. Even though I was given lessons sewing, knitting, embroidery and crochet I found that my talents lay elsewhere. On my bedside table lay a little leather bound book with a beautiful curly C embedded in it in jewels. The pages inside were of the finest quality and already half of them were filled with sketches and drawings of the castle life and its people. The book was given to me by my mother on my 16th birthday 2 years ago. Ever since I have carefully used the pages to illustrate memorable moments. Though painting and drawing is not the way of a princess according to my father. It is one of the few things I can remember my mother by she had a heart attack not too long after and died./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you." Fauna replied saving me from grieving again. She was almost done with my clothes. She hung up the last dress, a particularly beautiful one made of red velvet with gold trim and turned to face me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is there anything else you need ma'am?" She asked me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No you're free to go." I told her and smiled. Fauna was one of my few friends here at the castle and even though she was a servant I trusted her with a few secrets. Since I had dismissed her she bowed and picked up her basket before walking out the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When she left I went and walk out on a small balcony that was attached to my room and overlooked the courtyard. The castle had several entrances there was the drawbridge that faced all major roads, the courtyard below me that led out to the forest and beyond the gate to other minor roads, and finally a few choice tunnels that few truly know how to navigate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The courtyard was the center of life for the castle and was gigantic stretching about 100 meters with a fountain in the center, the village also lay a little way beyond. Stone blocks covered the entire surface of the ground organized in different shades and patterns. Similar stone columns lined the sides of the walls with arches and doors leading into the castle carefully placed around the courtyard. Every person had a place here, the giant metal gates in the front of the courtyard kept everybody safe and guaranteed security to those inside. The knights themselves had a small corner that they used for practice at times. In another corner lay the stables and horses along with those who tended to them. As I watched the hustle and bustle below me the glint of metal caught my eye as the sun shone on it in the distance. A progression of horses was on their way to entering the castle gates from what I could see their riders were clad in armor and big capes. I watched as they approached passing through the now open front gates, soon they were close enough that I could see a crest of a noble house embroidered on the lead riders chest. From below me I saw movement and recognized my father, the king, walking up to the newcomers. As he got closer the party of riders dismounted from their horses and bowed to the king before the king reached out and shook the hand of the lead rider. Servants came and took the horses from the riders as my father gestured for them to come inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI suppose this is one of those suitors that my father sent for./em I guessed. As if to confirm my suspicions the lead rider looked up and saw me on the balcony looking down. He smiled and kissed his hand before blowing it in my direction. I turned around and headed back inside. Great, just great./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/N Hey guys I realized I was getting kinda sloppy with my writing in previous chapters I hope this one is a little better and more descriptive and maybe just a little longer. Please comment and tell me what you think! :D Thanks a lot to whoever sets aside the time to read my writing. A/N/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
